


Babygirl

by ohmaigay



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: What you assumed to be just a booty call ends up being something much better.





	Babygirl

You could sense it from the second you walked into the hotel room. When you looked at Christen laying on the bed with nothing but a thong and a tank top on, your suspicions were confirmed. You were here on a booty call, but you didn't mind. Christen was hot and the two of you were alone, so there was no reason for you to not go along with what she wanted. Especially since Christen always made sure you left with a little something more than a really good orgasm and a couple of new memories if she called you. She got up from the bed and stalked over to you, pushing you against the door to close it. 

"I've been waiting for you," Christen said and you nodded. "Have you been waiting for me babygirl?" 

"Yeah." You shuddered as her hands found themselves crawling up your shirt. She massaged your breasts through your bra, slowly moving towards you to kiss you. Hard. Normally, things were tender and soft, but you could tell tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. Tonight would be a nice that you were lucky if she decided to finger you. Tonight was a night where she wanted to fuck you, not make love to you. "D-do you have the toy?" 

"Of course and I picked up a new strap," Christen said and that's when you noticed her thong wasn't just a thong. "It's very discreet, so if I wanted to, I could take you practically anywhere." 

"I'm not one for public sex Chris," you argued and Christen smirked at you, roughly grabbing your breast. She proceeded to kiss you, this time using her teeth more than anything. She pulled away so you could catch your breath, but once you did, she came back at you again, this time using more tongue. She helped you get out of your jacket and pulled your shirt off before unbuttoning your jeans and pushing you onto the bed. "So, how do you want me?" 

"Well, there are so many ways, but tonight babygirl, on your hands and knees," Christen husked and you listened. You got yourself in position and let out a little moan when she slid two fingers inside of you. "You're wet, so wet. You like it when I'm like this don't you? Tell me how much you like it babygirl." 

"I like it so much, but not nearly as much as I love it when you call me babygirl," you said, turning in time to watch her attach the dildo to the strap. She climbed onto the bed and slowly thrust into you. She moved slowly at first, but once you moved against her, she sped up. She put her hands on your hips to steady herself and completely control the pace. Towards the end she slowed things down and leaned against your back, leaving a trail of kisses, bite marks, and hickeys down from your shoulder to the small of your back. Christen slowly thrust into you until you came before pulling out and tossing the strap-on to the ground. 

"The girls won't be back for a couple hours at least," Christen said and you nodded. "Lay with me?" 

"Okay," you said, taking the spot in her open arms. She cuddled with you, which felt weird, but nice. "Normally I'm out of here in 30 minutes Chris." 

"I know, but today isn't a normal day," Christen said and you raised an eyebrow. "I realize we haven't exactly been on a lot of dates, but I think we know each other too well to start at dating anyways. What I'm trying to say is, babygirl, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Y-yeah, totally," you stuttered out and Christen planted a soft kiss to your lips. "We'll make it official when you pick me up from my apartment later and take me on a proper date." 

"Of course," Christen agreed and you got dressed again and watched as Christen put her clothes back on. You tossed her your underwear and grabbed one of her sweatshirts from her suitcase before walking to the door. "Um, I didn't agree to this trade." 

"You're bringing me those back because I like those. This is so I can have something to remember you by other than orgasmic memories," you explained and Christen nodded. "Although, now I suppose there will be more obligation to see me now that I'm more than a quick fuck when you're in town." 

"Definitely," Christen said, rushing to kiss you goodbye before you left. "I'll pick you up after I hit the gym." 

"You're sending me as many photos of yourself at the gym as you can manage."

  
"Got it," Christen said with a devious smile. 


End file.
